Cormoran Noire
by White Aconite
Summary: Al llegar a las costas buscando conocer el mar, lo vi…el parteaguas de mi aventura. Ondeando en el mástil se encontraba las alas de la libertad. Era el Cormoran Noire.
1. Prólogo

**Cormoran Noire. **

By: White Aconite.

**Prólogo:**

Por mi mente corrían las mil y un razones por las que decidí convertirme en escritor, tratando de convencerme que todos los impedimentos de mi travesía valían la pena. Con el objetivo de abrir mis ojos al mundo había renunciado a muchos lujos: como dormir en un cómodo lecho, meriendas placenteras y exquisitas, criados hasta para los más insignificantes deberes y una casa con todo el confort que se puede desear en una turbulenta época.

Había conversado con personas que nunca tendría el placer de conocer en mi acostumbrado y hermético círculo social; viví la miseria cuando me faltaban monedas para un austero desayuno y experimenté el placer de tener siquiera un techo de paja donde descansar tras una larga jornada de peregrinaje.

Mis ojos no dejaban de llenarse de asombro con cada ciudad que visitaba, de las costumbres y las tradiciones que poseía todo pueblo que atravesaba. Sin embargo, al llegar a las costas buscando conocer el mar, lo vi…

Con los primeros mortecinos rayos del sol aprecié el panorama que tantas veces había leído en libros de expediciones y aventuras de mi, nada modesta, biblioteca. El océano se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista fundiéndose en una difusa línea con el frívolo celeste se extendía sobre mi cabeza mientras el viento traía la brisa fresca con sabor a sal.

Me sentí un poco frustrado por no poder poner en palabras la gran visión sin malograrlo, irónico cuando la letra es mi pasión y aspiro a escribir una historia que estremezca al mundo…

Lo que distinguí poco después fue el parteaguas de mi aventura; una concepto romántico que me gusta pensar porque si hubiese sido otra cosa, un barco pesquero, una sirena, incuso un tesoro perdido, entonces no habría historia que contar…

No tan cerca como para apreciar la cubierta, mas no tan lejano con el horizonte como para pasar desapercibido. El bello e indolente navegar del buque me dejó pasmado sobre el acantilado donde me encontraba.

Sin duda, era más impresionante que esos modernos bergantines de la Armada Naval. Una estructura dinámica y veloz sin carecer de elegancia mientras se deslizaba sobre las aguas, casi como si no las tocara; una velas blancas y pulcras que contrastaban con el encerado oscuro de la madera del barque, mientras que una ave tallada en la proa erguía orgullosamente sus alas.

No se confundan, no fue tanto el trabajo artesanal el que me conmovió, y si hablamos en claro, mi encantamiento no fue el sentimiento idílico que quizá se imaginan. En aquel momento experimenté una extraña mezcla de temor y, por extraño que parezca, fascinación.

Ondeando en el mástil se encontraba las alas de la libertad.

Insignia característica de ese barco pirata, y no uno cualquiera…

Era el Cormoran Noire.


	2. Capitán Charles Johnson

**N/A:**

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Beta: **Black Requiem (Anna).

**Género: **fantasía, acción, humor, drama, AU, shonen ai.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias de capítulo:** palabras altisonantes, violencia.

**Disclaimer: **tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, sino a la ingeniosa mente de Hajime-sensei.

* * *

**Cormoran Noire. **

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Capitán Charles Johnson.**

Había tratado con maleantes en el camino que, con poca cortesía, me despojaron de algunas pertenencias y víveres; en las tabernas enfrenté a mujeres estafadoras que se acercaron dispuestas a obtener la bolsa de cuero que guardaba bajo la capa con algunas monedas; incluso hui de un corpulento anciano que impetuosamente -y con machete en mano- quiso darme una lección de vida cuando quise cruzar su propiedad para acortar camino.

No poseía fuerza para salir airoso en una pelea, mas no lo necesitaba si podía recurrir a la astucia para librarme de mis atracadores y llevarme el mal menor que no involucrara una dolorosa recuperación con el médico más cercano. Aunque a veces me viera obligado a privarme de un bien por mi integridad, podía vanagloriarme de no poner en peligro el fondo con el que salí de casa y que gastaba con mesura.

Más nunca esperé toparme con semejante embarazoso momento con el que maldecía mi delicada y pueril figura como nunca antes. Siempre había sabido ignorar los comentarios mordaces de mis hermanos mayores en cuanto mi aspecto o las insinuaciones que hacían con respecto a ponerme aditamentos para hacerme ver más "femenino". Aunque era mucho más bajo que la mayoría de los mozos de mi edad, no dejé que eso me acomplejara.

Ahora debía admitir la verdad tras esas habladurías, cuando frente a mí se erguía un joven con aspecto espeluznante acercándose a mí. Si no fuesen sido por las rejas que me separaban de mi preciosa libertad, ya habría emprendido graciosa huida ante semejante pervertido que alzaba sus brazos para abarcar más espacio y así acorralarme contra el rincón en el que me hallaba.

Su castaña melena estaba despeinada por lo que sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo el cabello, respiraba pesadamente y hacía unos horrorosos gemidos que no se llegaban a entender. Por la forma en que se tambaleaba parecía estar algo mal, enfermo con suerte, para así poder enfrentarlo con mi raquítica fuerza.

Con fuerza sujeté contra mi pecho mi compendio de escritos del que me negué separarme cuando los guardias me arrebataron mi demás patrimonio, y que ahora ungía como una frágil barrera contra mi agresor.

–Déjame lamerte –susurró el joven con patosa voz a pocos centímetros de lograr su cometido.

Ante semejante propuesta me inundó el pánico; llegué a mi punto de quiebre y actúe tan impulsivamente que liberé una fuerza desconocida de la que era poseedor. Le aventé mi recopilatorio con tanta fuerza que logré derribarlo cayendo boca abajo.

La bochornosa caverna parecía un sauna haciéndome sudar a raudales en medio de la oscuridad y aunque mi contrincante estuviese retorciéndose en el suelo y gimoteando caótica palabras, estaba pendiente del menor indicio a que reanudara su objetivo, cualquiera que fuese éste.

Me acerqué dispuesto a atar sus manos y pies aprovechando del momento de debilidad y dolor que experimentaba, y ciertamente, debo admitir, me encontraba cansado tras tan ajetreada noche y quería disponerme a dormir sin preocuparme por depravados con mórbidos fetiches.

Arranqué parte de mi capa sacando tiras que sirviesen como efectivos grilletes. Sus quejidos revelaban su sufrimiento y -no sé si fue ingenuidad o compasión hacia el hombre que trató de saltarme encima momentos antes- me dispuse a acercar mi oído dispuesto a discernir las palabras que salían de la boca del castaño.

El frenético movimiento del globo ocular se podía distinguir tras los párpados que se apretaban con fuerza; su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez, sacando a veces sílabas y en otras no. Llevé una mano a su frente y noté la fiebre que golpeaba a mi compañero de celda.

Quise llamar a los guardias, mas entendí que tan indolentes hombres no sentirían compasión de un reo; si a mí me encerraron sin siquiera averiguar si era inocente o culpable, no podía esperar semejante acto de caridad de gente así.

–Mar… mar… – fueron las palabras que llegaron a mis oídos.

El pobre infeliz debía estar alucinando y si seguía así, el estado del paciente se volvería mortal.

Volví mi cabeza en dirección de la mísera merienda que consistía de un pedazo de pan, una porción insultante de queso, y un tarro de agua. Si bien no podía hacer mucho por él, haría lo posible por bajarle la calentura.

Nuevamente saqué un paño de mi corroída capa y la empapé tanto agua como fue posible. Moví su alborotada melena para poder refrescar su frente y hacer más ameno su tormento.

Con suaves golpecitos fui recorriendo su rostro por lo que pude apreciar sus facciones y otros detalles que habían pasado desapercibidos tras el muy mal inicio que tuvimos -y esperaba no tener que volver experimentar o si no me arrepentiría de llevar los cuidados del paciente.

Cabello castaño oscuro y moderadamente corto a la altura de su oreja, piel clara pero atezada por la constante exposición del sol. Entre los pliegues de la holgada camisa del mozo, distinguí un cuerpo esbelto de líneas proporcionadas y firmes; pectorales con tersos músculos, un firme y liso estómago. Un hidalgo apuesto y que a juzgar por algunos redondeados rasgos de su rostro, apostaría que el desconocido rondaba mi edad; no evité sentir un poco de escozor al observar la generosa altura que el crío poseía.

Tan abstraído estaba repasando la anatomía del otro que no percibí cuando el chico había entreabierto esos inusuales ojos verdes. Pensé en las aguas cristalinas de las tierras del nuevo mundo descritas en mis libros; inmaculadas y vírgenes, abarcando el litoral con esas tonalidades esmeraldas y turquesas pero incluyendo el reflejo del sol en la superficie, transformando los matices fríos en algo también cálido. Mi viaje sobre las blancas playas fueron súbitamente interrumpidas ante la tersa y trémula voz del muchacho.

– ¿T-tienes sal? –cuestionó con dificultad.

Aunque me puse en guardia, me percaté de inmediato que mi compañero estaba tan extenuado como para moverse de su incómoda posición. Pude relajarme como para atender la petición del mancebo y registrar entre los múltiples bolsillos de mi desgastada capa; si bien era un hecho que la prenda requería muchos enmendados, era la practicidad de los compartimientos lo que me impedía el pensamiento de desecharla.

La sal era muy apreciada por los comerciantes, y habiendo nacido en una alta cuna, habían costumbres que no podían ser hechas a un lado con tanta comodidad; no podía evitar mejorar el sabor con un poco del condimento en las desabridas comidas –agradezco a Hannah, mi amable y atenta ama de llaves, la generosa dotación que puso en mis prendas momentos antes de partir de mis dominios.

Un poco contrariado acerqué la sal buscando la finalidad por la que el joven había hecho tan inusual petición, si es que lo era y no un desvarío por la temperatura. El chico de ojos verdes negó cuando vio como la mano amiga le acercaba la sal.

–Viértela en el agua –pidió tratando de sentarse con arduo esfuerzo.

Convencido que el extraño estaba bastante lúcido como para no desestimar su extraña demanda, vacíe el poco contenido del sobre -el cual no debía de rebasar la cantidad de una cuchara- en el tarro de mi almuerzo; al no disponer de algún cubierto, emplee mi dedo índice dispuesto a diluirlo.

Acerqué el pote al chico y observé como él se disponía a tomarlo con sus manos. Estaba incrédulo en la fuerza con la que podría sostener el recipiente sin derramarlo, sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico, su toque fue firme y sin vacilación al momento de sujetarlo.

Pensé en el mal sabor que aquella bebida debía tener, y me abstuve de comentarle acerca del desmejoramiento que podría acarrear semejante idea. Fue una sorpresa y disgusto ver como aquel cabrón derramaba el vital líquido, mi vital bebida de la que me desligué gentilmente, sobre su cabeza.

Ver semejante desperdicio deslizarse sobre la piel del desagradecido solo empeoró mi estado de ánimo, cosa contraria a mi paciente que se veía más lozano y vigoroso que momentos antes.

–Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida –no sabía cómo catalogar sus palabras: sinceras o sarcásticas. –Mi nombre es Eren Yeager y ¿tú?

Tardé en responder debido a mi reciente exasperación. Evalué que tan prudente sería entablar una cortes relación con mi nuevo compañero de celda y resignado me dispuse a contestarlo.

–Mi nombre es Armin Oy… Arlet. Armin Arlet.

–Bien, Armin. Nuevamente muchas gracias –me sonrió con tanta familiaridad que si no fuese por su previa acción sospechosa, lograría tranquilizarme completamente.

–No hay de qué, pero deberías bajarte la fiebre –comenté.

–Descuida, se irá en unos instantes –si él le quitaba importancia al asunto ¿por qué yo sería incapaz? –. Siento haberte asustado antes –añadió tras un breve silencio.

Le observé mejor. Era lo que muchas mancebas podrían catalogar como atractivo, sin embargo tenía cierto tinte infantil que armonizaba perfectamente con sus modales sencillos y poco afectados. Se veía sincero en su arrepentimiento con el tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas y el candor de su mirada.

Resoplé. Supuse que mi irritación no duraría mucho y sentía que la ira se deslizaba de mi cuerpo. Concerté conmigo mismo empezar de nuevo con el mozo y darle el beneficio de la duda.

–Y yo lamento haberte golpeado tan fuerte –contesté.

–Descuida, no fue tan fuerte. Si no fuera porque me sentía fatal no podrías haberme derribado –no había malicia escondida en su voz, por eso no supe si aquella declaración tan honesta era mejor o peor.

Negué con la cabeza.

– ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? –preguntó.

–Hoy es el santo de Antonio Clavet [1].

–Así que ya van tres días –susurró más para sí mismo que para mí –. Ayer fue luna nueva ¿no es así?

–Juan de Capistrano ¿tenías alguna cita? –pregunté con curiosidad.

Negó mientras soltaba una risita infantil.

–Solo quería saber cuántos días he estado aquí, pero solo han sido tres. Juraría que he estado una eternidad encerrado.

– ¿Por qué te encerraron? –si íbamos a ser compañeros, no era mala idea el asegurarme del tipo de persona que era Eren. Debía saber las razones por las que estaba tras las rejas para poder relajarme en mi sopor.

El chico sonrió avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca, parecía debatirse en si contar o no las causas de su encierro y eso me hizo temer por unos instantes.

–Verás en definitiva, mi peor deficiencia sale a la luz cuando hago mezcla de agradable compañía femenina junto a unos de los mejores y más accesibles vicios del ser humano: el licor.

...Estaba algo cabreado por mi reciente suerte y busqué consuelo en la suavidad y calidez que sólo el cuerpo de una dama puede darme, y sin darme cuenta me engatusaron con el alcohol haciéndome perder no sólo mi dinero, sino también mi percepción.

...Algo curioso sucede conmigo en mi estado de ebriedad; pierdo completamente el sentido común y puedo llegar a ser… algo insurgente.

– ¿Te peleaste con alguien?

– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –comentó indignado –. Solo puse unos bigotes a la ridícula estatua del gobernador que está en la plaza.

Puse los ojos en blanco, completamente incrédulo ante semejante despliegue de descaro. El continuó su monólogo donde contaba su andanza; al parecer, no había sido de su gusto el estrafalario monumento y quiso darle algo de comicidad. Se explayó narrando en cómo se las ingenió por conseguir una tintura lo suficientemente espesa e irrevocable a altas horas de la noche o cómo se las arregló para trepar al monolito de tres metros de altura para lograr su proeza; así también como la posterior aprensión que llegó con tanta facilidad al verse como gato atrapado en el mismo árbol que se atrevió a trepar.

En definitiva lo que más me sorprendió no fue el relato en sí, sino en la carencia de culpa de Eren, como si no lograra comprender del todo la gravedad del asunto. Alguien debía evitar a toda costa que Yearger volviera a ingerir una sola gota de alcohol: decir que era un mal bebedor era todo un eufemismo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu historia? –se acomodó el castaño dispuesto escuchar mi relato como si fuese un niño entusiasta por un cuento antes de dormir. La comparación me hizo reír brevemente antes de decidirme en corresponder a su interés.

–Yo estoy haciendo un largo viaje. Busco encontrar inspiración a los sitios que recorro con la promesa de escribir mi propia novela.

Me detuve al ver el rostro de fascinación de Eren. Me cohibí por el brillo en sus ojos, aunque debo admitir que también me sentí halagado.

– ¿Un escritor? Vaya. Yo apenas sé leer y ni hablar de escribir ¿Y tienes algún avance? ¿De qué trata tu historia?

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Si, sabía de lo que quería narrar en mi novela, empero, era obvio que también conocía la gran dificultad que implicaba acercarme a la realidad detrás del mito; de hecho, fue mi investigación lo que me había puesto en las rejas en primer lugar.

–Sobre el Cormoran Noire– no me sorprendió el escepticismo reflejado en los orbes verdes de Eren; era el tipo de reacción que uno esperaría al nombrar a tan temidos piratas.

– ¿Qué tiene de interesante hablar de esos perros del mar? –preguntó tras el silencio.

–Supongo que me vi cautivado– respondí sin pensar.

–No tiene nada de cautivante un grupo de salvajes y apestosos piratas.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero más que molesto distinguí reproche y pesar. Pensé que iba dirigido a mí, sin embargo, por la fija mirada en el alto resquicio, supuse que había algo más dentro del descontento.

–Pero no me has dicho cómo te metieron acá –retomó antes de que yo me dejara llevar por la curiosidad.

–Verás –comencé con mi relato buscando una manera de reducir el bochorno ya que, después de todo, mi historia no tenía que envidiarle el grado de estupidez humana a la de Eren. –Necesitaba recopilar información fidedigna del Cormoran y solo hay un tipo de personas que podrían venderme información.

–Bucaneros y filibusteros ¿cierto?

–Correcto. Ellos hacen comercio con los piratas y por ende conocen rumores que circulan de ese mundo.

–No debió serte muy barato. Sin una buena oferta, esos hombres se niegan hablar con forasteros.

–Cierto, pero con gente como ellos, o que finjan ser como ellos, las cosas cambian. Me hice pasar por un ficticio capitán pirata: Charles Johnson a tu servicio.

Soltó una risotada limpia después de mi declaración. Se limpió algunas lágrimas con su manga y me dio un gesto de complicidad.

–Así que eras tú el disque temido pirata retirado que buscaba historias de los forajidos del mar para llevarlas a la posteridad en un libro, oponiéndose completamente a que esos desgraciados del Consejo de las Indias nos eliminaran a futuro de los registros de la historia –dictó las palabras que corrían de boca en boca por los degradados lugareños de San Andres como un salmo –. Insultar al Consejo da resultados en ganar simpatizantes entre la explotada población. La misma gente está harta de los excesos de la Casa de Contratación -o castración como ellos dicen.

–Y también me dio la protección de los mismos residentes de la isla. Muchos de los bucaneros se vieron atraídos por la primicia y buscaban porque yo les escuchara.

–Aunque no te deshonro, no luces como pirata. Tu constitución está fuera de las estipulaciones mínimas que se esperan de un perro del mar.

–Sí, pero nuevamente hice uso de mi ingenio. Cuando notaba la decepción -e irritación, debo agregar- en los hombres al llegar a la taberna, hice uso de un guion ya montado: el capitán Charles se encontraba viejo y enfermo, lo que le había obligado a retirarse a una vida más pacífica a pesar de deberse al mar y su tripulación; por ello, como una última muestra de su afecto a la amante que había recorrido tantos años, decidió construir una crónica de los miembros de la Hermandad del Mar y distribuirla antes de su muerte. Yo, como su representante y escriba de su alta confianza, llevaba a cabo su última voluntad antes del temido final.

Agradeciendo mi composición dramática, Eren aplaudió y añadió:

–Un gran final para un gran pirata del que no se había escuchado nunca antes.

–La gente suele mitificar las grandes personalidades del mundo pirata, no había mucha diferencia nombrar a algún capitán de las costas del viejo mundo posiblemente muerto. Además muchos querían solo presumir la colección de historias que sabían.

– ¿Y cómo te llegaron los problemas?

–Me encontraron en la taberna en medio de mi "investigación". Desgraciadamente, me vi envuelto en una redada donde la Armada, pensando que la presencia de los filibusteros se debía a los planes de una insurgencia, optó por encerrar a todo malviviente tras las rejas –suspiré –. Y heme aquí.

–Como siempre, tan paranoicos que ya no es sorpresa –replicó con manifiesta ironía–. ¿Y obtuviste algo interesante del Cormoran?

Pensé en los rumores que habían llegado a mis oídos y no evité catalogar a la mayoría como absurdos.

–Nada claro. Simplemente sé que han sido tan mitificados que no sé qué es verdad y que es mentira –suspiré resignado. –Muchos dicen que el temido capitán Lance es un hombre alto y con aspecto espeluznante que llega intimidar hasta al más asiduo pirata.

–Si claro –distinguí una sonrisa burlesca que luchaba con escapar del rostro de Eren –. Continua.

–Otros dicen que tienen un pacto con el demonio debido a que cuando la situación se pone desfavorable la naturaleza va en su ayuda, tanto como para lograr escapar de la Armada en medio de bancos de niebla o tormentas que surgen de la nada. Muchos opinan que no hay mejor buque que navegue en estas aguas ya que conocen tan bien las corrientes, los traicioneros bajíos y los vientos favorecedores; algunos pilotos sospechan que el capitán Lance y su tripulación se apoderó de algún derrotero [ii] genuino y por ello les es posible conocer cualquier minúsculo rincón de estas aguas sin encallar.

…También sé que les agrada poner en dificultades a la Casa de Contratación o a cualquier dirigente del Sacro Imperio por lo sus cabezas cuestan mucho oro, unidas a sus cuellos o no.

… Pero lo que más me interesó fue la peculiar y sádica tripulación del Cormoran; lo que pude concluir es que cada uno se merece la reputación que se forjaron. A ninguno se les puede desestimar, sobre todo cuando abordan un barco; pero a pesar de su temida fama, respetan y honran las leyes de los Hermanos de la Costa, por lo que si no les juegas sucio, ellos tampoco lo harán.

–Cuesta creer que esos perros tengan leyes.

Me encogí de hombros.

–Es como en todos lados. Existen reglas y normas, pero no todos las respetan.

–Bueno, al menos seguro tu familia te saca de aquí rápidamente. Supongo que el dinero es lo que menos le preocupa a tu familia.

Me helé por su declaración y traté de buscar argumentos que negaran mi proceder. Seguro Eren vio como mi cuerpo se tensó porque agregó:

–Lo sé porque tus manos no reflejan la vida de alguien que soportó la pobreza. Y a pesar de que te hace falta un baño, tu aspecto no es tan desgarbado como el resto; definitivamente no apestas como el resto. En definitiva me gusta tu olor.

–…

No supe que añadir, temía por algún fetiche que Eren tuviera. El que oliera a los demás me perturbaba mucho.

–S-supongo que alguien vendrá por ti –dije nervioso buscando desviar la atención de mí.

Mi comentario ensombreció el rostro de Eren tan rápido que fue algo impactante el ver al vivo joven ahora con la furia palpitando a cada segundo.

–A esos idiotas no les importa el que me hagan una camisa a cuadros en la espalda. En definitiva nunca debí asociarme con ellos.

– ¿Con ellos? ¿A quiénes te refieres?

–A mi adorable esposa y su familia de patanes a quienes debo soportar –replicó en un tono tan intrascendente que hacía parecer natural aquella situación tan absurda. Por la entonación y el gesto de su mano que hizo para restar importancia al asunto, algo me dijo que lo hacía muy a menudo –. En aquel entonces, el seguir con ellos parecía ser lo más favorecedor en torno a mi meta.

–Supongo que estamos en una situación similar –capté la atención de Eren, ya que la amargura fue sustituida por ávido interés –. A mí tampoco me interesa saber algo de mi familia, es más, salí de casa renunciando a las comodidades porque ya no soportaba el vivir con ellos.

–Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido –antes de que replicara por sus palabras me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice que, Dios santísimo, me cautivó –, pero en definitiva me gustas mucho.

– ¿G-gustarte? –más que incómodo, pregunte avergonzado.

–Si. Eres uno de los pocos hombres que me agradan.

Me ruboricé escandalosamente aunque algo más aliviado por la aclaración de mi malentendido. Eren debía darle más importancia a las palabras que soltaba con inocencia.

–Supongo que si ambos somos unos renegados, tendremos que ingeniárnosla nosotros mismos para huir –dijo Eren con tanta soltura que me pregunté a mi mismo si debía catalogarlo como un verdadero ingenuo.

– ¿Y cómo piensas huir? Aunque este fuerte no sea tan inmenso como en Cartagena, sigue siendo resguardado por un puñado de militares armados.

–No me lo creerías aunque te lo dijera –se asomó por los abarrotes buscando indicios de algún guardia que les trajera la maltrecha cena –. Pero haré valer la sal que sacrificaste por mí.

Antes de preguntarle la causa de su anterior y extraña petición, unos pesados pasos revelaron que el momento ideal que el plan de Eren ideaba había llegado.

En sonrió con socarronería y se dispuso a hacer una de las mejores cosas que su estirpe sabía.

* * *

**N/A:**

He aquí la continuación. Debí haber escrito más cuando tuve el tiempo, pero me dije que era el prólogo y que debía ser corto y conciso… ilusa *llora*. Se ha hecho eterno porque donde vivo, el sistema de metro es un desastre (los que viven en el DF sabrán de qué hablo, y como ya no dispongo de Smartphone o algo parecido, no puedo aprovechar las horas de viaje)

Si, como algunos podrán imaginar, el título y el pseudónimo que se puso Armin para poder acercarse a los piratas es un pequeño homenaje al escritor de Historia General de la Piratería, el cual, muchos suponen, se trata del escritor Daniel Defoe, o alguien cercano a éste.

Tras pensar mucho en el escenario decidí no ambientarlo en la época de la piratería basándome en lugares y hechos ya existentes. Tendría que hacer mucha investigación del tema y recurrir a algunos libros para hacer justicia a la era sin llegar a cometer muchos errores vergonzosos y, aunque no me molestaría hacerlo, invertiría mucho tiempo que no tengo y pues este fic iría horrorosamente lento (más tiempo del que usualmente hago _ _; eso ya es mucho decir). Por además de ser AU, crearé un mundo bastante diferente y con naciones y sus propias problemáticas para poder jugar con la historia como deseo; eso sí, mucho de los lugares o eventos que pondré aquí serán basados en algunos hechos que se me hacen interesantes (no necesariamente de la piratería) y digamos que el nivel de tecnología si corresponderá a la época.

Solucionado la fidelidad histórica, pues creo que tendré que leer mucho más para aprender la jerga pirata, así como algunos tecnicismos de náutica (me conseguí un libro por cierto) para que en verdad parezca que hablas con hombres del mar que con una persona normal… no será fácil pero realmente me enamoré de la historia que mi trastornada cabecita está hilando (otra cosa es que no le pueda hacer justicia al tiempo para igualar lo que escribo con lo que pienso).

Por ahí pusieron algunos comentarios acerca de si será Riere o Ereri, y pues debo ser sincera para evitarles una decepción: NO ESPEREN DE ESTA HISTORIA ROMANCE. No es que no vaya a poner un interés, que quizá puede ser llamado amoroso, entre Eren y Rivaille o algunos guiños o comentarios implícitos; entenderán de lo que hablo en los siguiente capítulos de la introducción y más cuando hable de cómo se conocieron este par en un pequeño flashback que haré un poco después de esta saga. Aunque no me gusta poner a alguien completamente pasivo o activo, creo que la "relación" entre estos dos puede ser catalogada como Riere (aunque Eren no se queda atrás). Pero como mencioné arriba, no esperen romance porque quiero enfocarme más en la historia, el mundo y la guerra en la que constantemente participan; si puse fantasía y aventura como género del fic es por algo ;)

Muy bien, creo que me alargué pero toqué los puntos que quería hablar antes de irme. Ya más adelante pondré notas de los personajes (me muero por presentarles la loca tripulación del capitán Lance) o de los tecnicismos para que no se pierdan.

Agradecimientos y un montón de besos a todos sus favoritos y follows que me llegan, y un montón de gracias por los comentarios que nutren esta historia *se pone a imprimirlos para que vayan a su pared*.

Para aquellos que no tienen cuenta les respondo:

Anvaz: cómo podrás haberlo notado, no hablaba de Eren en el prólogo, aquí el narrador principal será Armin quien servirá como el ancla que lleve la historia según la perspectiva de alguien ordinario que se adentra al mundo de la piratería. Me pasé mucho tiempo pensando si narrar en primera persona o no, pero bueno, creo que es el más calificado para llevarla (aunque tendremos otros pov los puntos de vista de la tripulación). Muchas gracias por seguirme en mi otra historia y créeme cuando te digo que es desesperante no hallar el tiempo para escribir cuando es la historia ya tiene final en mi mente (eso añade que mi musa es una perra descarada que me abandona a poquitas páginas de acabar un capítulo y se va con otro escrito T.T). Espero no te decepcione el que haya dicho que no vaya a tener mucho romance, quiero hacer una historia diferente sin mucho fan service y más madura, además los personajes hacen su santa voluntad y no me dejan con muchas escenas de este tipo (pero puede llegar cuando menos lo esperes).

Sin más me despido.

Chao chao ^^

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

Como mencioné arriba, este es un mundo ficticio pero basado en algunas potencias reales de ese tiempo. Existe un Nuevo y Viejo Mundo, y éste último está ansioso por obtener las riquezas de las nuevas tierras. El Sacro Imperio vendría siendo ser un homólogo de España, el cual lleva la batuta en el dominio de las colonias. OJO: a mis amigos españoles –si hay alguno ahí- tampoco crean que soy una de esas "amargadas conquistadas" que odian a los "gachupines"; pero leyendo por ahí me di cuenta que en verdad los verdaderos cerdos fueron las corruptas autoridades que administraban las tierras buscando poder y riquezas a expensas someter a los demás -incluso a sus mismos paisanos españoles que vinieron a América con la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo para encontrarse con una degradante pobreza.

Luego haré un mapa o algo así; pero ahora imagínense dos grandes continentes separados por una mole de agua. El escenario vendría abarcando principalmente lo que serían los trópicos.

[1] Pues según mi calendario lunar del año, durante el 23 de octubre caerá luna nueva y pensando que en esos tiempos ser referían más a los días según los santos, pues busqué cual se celebra para los días 23 y 24 de éste mes. ¿Que si tiene relevancia la fecha? Pues más adelante lo tocaré.

Juan de Capistrano 23 de octubre

Antonio Clavet 24 de octubre

[2] Derroteros, o «libros de ruta» con indicaciones geográficas de las Indias Occidentales, constituían por lógica uno de los secretos mejor guardados de su tiempo.


End file.
